A Blond Ray of Sunshine (Verse)
This verse was created by Antoshi. Summary A Blond Ray of Sunshine is a fanfiction series that takes place over seventy years after the events of the first Generation of the Pokémon series. It follows Antoshi and his best friend, Fireball the Typhlosion, as they journey around the region of Kanto and then Johto. When Fireball is kidnapped by Team Rocket, Antoshi unwittingly unlocks superhuman powers within him. With the discovery of these powers, his life starts to change dramatically and finds out he is destined for much greater deeds. While set in the Pokémon universe, the majority of the characters have powers more closely associated with that of Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho. Things like hypersonic fighting, Ki energy blasts and flying are common. The series is broken down into multiple parts which act as individual stories, all following the same timeline and canon. The series can at times be violent, with blood and occasional instances of gore. Deaths of background characters happen infrequently and may be graphic. Timeline Part 1: A Blond Ray of Sunshine Antoshi and Fireball are on a boat from Fuchsia City to Cinnabar Island, having just earned their sixth badge in Fuchsia. Their objective is to collect all eight Gym Badges and reach the Indigo Plateau. Once they earn their seventh badge in Cinnabar, they move on to Pallet Town, while being followed by a mysterious person. This person is revealed later to be Matt, a member of Team Rocket. Before they can obtain their eighth and final badge in Viridian City, Fireball is lured away and kidnapped by Matt and his accomplice Jalyn. The resulting emotional distress of having his best friend stolen from him causes Antoshi's latent abilities to unlock. His powers allow him to single-handedly capture the two Team Rocket members and rescue his friend. Afterward, they move on to the Viridian Gym and obtain their final badge. Along the way, however, Antoshi experiences strange nightmares in which he witnesses a faraway event. The event turns out to happen in real life, resulting in the destruction of a small town in the Johto region. Part 2: Sibling Rivalry After the destruction of Fern Town, the sole survivor is found to be a young boy with black hair. He is in a coma, taken away and hospitalized. After officials investigate and find no cause, the boy is believed to be the perpetrator. Still unconscious, he is secretly moved to a military black site for the danger he poses and to find out what his secrets are. The boy, later revealed to be Latoshi, has lost all of his memories after awakening. He gives in to mania from lack of human contact. He is greeted by a disembodied voice in his head calling itself 'Lazarus.' Lazarus teaches Latoshi how to harness, wield and control his Ki. Latoshi eventually becomes strong enough to escape his prison before destroying the entire black site. In Kanto, Antoshi and Fireball compete in the Indigo League's semiannual tournament, but are defeated in the first round of the bracket. They return home to Saffron City and take several months off. After Antoshi's thirteenth birthday, the duo decide to embark on a new badge-collecting journey in Johto. They travel to Goldenrod City, led partially by Antoshi's curiosity of his perceived link to a recently destroyed Johto town. Latoshi flees to nearby Goldenrod City. Guided by Lazarus' influence and the lingering bitterness inside him, he believes that darkness exists in the hearts of people. He begins a campaign of killing those he deems as 'parasites', in order to bring about a 'perfect world.' Antoshi develops a sixth sense that draws him into a chance meeting with his apparent twin, Latoshi. The two are shocked to find that they appear almost physically identical, save for the color of their hair. They get along for a brief time before Antoshi, with great suspicion on his mind, presses him with questions regarding the destruction of the Johto town. Latoshi lures Antoshi into the Ilex Forest, where he reveals his plans for his ideal utopian world, by murdering anyone Latoshi deems evil. He invites Antoshi to join him. Antoshi is shocked and vehemently declines. A clash between the two young men with superpowers ensues. Latoshi, who wields more control over his powers, emerges victorious. He leaves Antoshi bloodied, brutally beaten and nearly unconscious. Fireball is also left unconscious and badly injured. Lazarus insists that Latoshi kill Antoshi. Before he finishes Antoshi off, he has a last-second change of heart. With a vague threat, Latoshi leaves Antoshi unconscious in the woods. After, Lazarus creates an excruciating noise in Latoshi's head. He warns the boy never to disobey his orders again. Antoshi briefly awakens to a vision of a young woman who also appears to be able to use the same kind of Ki energy he and Latoshi wield. Part 3: Intervention Thoroughly infuriated over Latoshi's threats to harm his friends and family, he becomes embroiled with the thought of revenge against his apparent twin. Antoshi begins to train his powers as best he can. He is consumed with the memories of his fight with Latoshi and ends up being unable to sleep. He goes to study and learn about self-defense and martial arts through relevant books. The next day, he detects someone's Ki nearby. He quickly rushes off toward it, believing it to be Latoshi, only to find it is the young woman that healed his injuries — a girl named Serenity. Serenity explains that Latoshi is being manipulated by Lazarus, a parasitic spirit feeding off of Latoshi's energy. Antoshi is shocked to learn this, and Serenity pleads with him to promise that he will help Latoshi instead of trying to kill him. Antoshi agrees, and Serenity parts ways with him. Latoshi continues to train as Lazarus orders. During which, he begins to regain some of his memories. When Latoshi starts becoming rebellious toward Lazarus, Lazarus that he is the reason for Latoshi's lost memories, having been purposefully blocked them in order to keep Latoshi loyal to him. After which, he blocks more of Latoshi's recent memories, forcing him to continue furthering Lazarus' goals. Latoshi attacks correctional facilities around Goldenrod, killing hundreds of people. Antoshi trains feverishly, while also searching for Latoshi for several days. Antoshi finally detects his presence along a beach. He leaves Fireball at a safe distance before confronting his counterpart. The two of them resume their previous fight. Antoshi quickly gains the upper hand after having trained excessively since. With Antoshi's new skill and power, he gains a clear upper hand in their fight very quickly. Latoshi becomes enraged, but Antoshi continues to outclass him with overwhelming speed. At one point, Lazarus' spirit starts to infest Antoshi and feed off the boy's negative emotions. Antoshi begins to brutalize Latoshi, showing no remorse. Lazarus opts to take full control of Latoshi, and almost immediately turns the tables on Antoshi. Lazarus restores control to Latoshi, just as Antoshi is about to kill him. Lazarus' voice manifests in Antoshi's head, egging the boy on, offering to give the same guidance to him as he had with Latoshi. Fireball pleads with Antoshi to stop, and the blond-haired boy snaps out of his daze. Lazarus forces Latoshi to retreat, while the rest of its control fades away from Antoshi. Disheartened with himself and upon learning he cannot help Latoshi any further, Antoshi walks away with Fireball following behind him. After they return to their hotel, it is revealed they've been followed by a mysterious trench coat-clad individual. Afterward, Latoshi is distraught over Lazarus taking control of him — especially after how loyal he's been. Lazarus blocks his memories yet again, continuing Latoshi's loyalty to him. Powers of the Verse The Verse has a handful of characters that are far beyond normal human limits. By the end of Part 1, Latoshi already displays a Small Town level destruction. In Part 2, Latoshi also displays a City Block level feat in destroying the military base, which appeared to be effortless for him. In Part 3, Antoshi is able to match Latoshi's level of strength and overpower him. Lazarus possesses Latoshi and introduces the stored away power he'd been stealing from Latoshi to gain the upper hand in the fight against Antoshi. With both of them having Reactive Power Levels and having been confirmed to gain power exceptionally fast via their fights, it is possible that they are both beyond Small Town level. In terms of speed, both Antoshi and Latoshi display Supersonic movement by dodging bullet fire in Part 1 and Part 2. While carrying Fireball on his back, Antoshi was able to run on foot at Hypersonic speed — over 6,000 mph — implying his max speed may be higher. While possessed, Latoshi displayed speed greater than what Antoshi was capable of processing. Serenity is an unknown factor, though has displayed feats of surprising speed and flight. Her most notable technique is healing, which no other character is able to do. Attack Potency: So far, the highest calculable feat for any character is Small Town level. Strength: Both Antoshi and Latoshi rely on striking power heavily in fights. Through tests of strength and spoken dialogue, Latoshi appears to be the physically stronger of the two. Speed: Ranges from Superhuman to Supersonic in bursts between Part 1 and Part 2. As previously stated, the only calculable feat from Part 3 is Antoshi's Hypersonic (Mach 7.8) running speed feat. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Primary Secondary Notes The series is still in-progress, with new content, characters, and storylines yet to come. Additional information will be added here when it becomes relevant. Category:Verses